Cambiaremos el pasado para ver un nuevo futuro
by Akira.Tsukiyomi
Summary: Un grupo de amigos de nuestro mundo son llevados a Konohagakure por una extraña deidad, ahora ellos cumplirán su misión y ayudaran a Naruto y a los otros para evitar que el plan "Ojo de Luna" se cumpla junto con las ambiciones de Tobi, pero también trataran de llegar al corazón de las personas que aman entrelazando así sus destinos
1. Chapter 1

Ok ok se que me tarde Eiko pero apenas descubri como subir el cap ¬o¬

Creo que quedo bien pero ahí luego me dices si XD?

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto y si lo fuera no pondría tanto relleno =_=

NUEVOS PROBLEMAS

Cierto grupo se encontraba caminando en la noche cerca del lugar que se hacia llamar "Tierra de los santos"

-Oye Akira dime…-decía una chica pelinegra de estatura media ojos rojos con unos diminutos puntos negros en ellos, vestía unos botines negros con rojo y una capucha color indigo larga que la cubría casi por completo

- si dime Eiko- contestaba otra chica pelirroja de estatura media con ojos que eran 6 aros grises, al igual que su amiga llevaba puesta una capucha negra y llevaba unas botas moradas estilo militar que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEMOS AQUÍ?, EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE CERCA DE ESE HORRIBLE LUGAR- gritaba enojada

-Cierto no juegues, hace frio y este lugar me pone los pelos de punta- empezaba a temblar una peli castaña de estatura algo alta, con ojos como la luna, vestía una capucha roja al igual que sus sandalias

-si y ya va haciendo hambre no?- se tocaba la panza para enfatizar un pelinegro alto de cabello algo largo con la parte de arriba en punta, también teniendo ojos rojos con puntitos negros, llevando una capucha blanca con unas sandalias azules

- Sayumi dime, tu cuando no tienes hambre? Por dios si no tiene ni media hora de que comimos- le regañaba una pelinegra con un mechón rojo en el cabello de estatura algo baja de ojos color avellana, vestía una capucha lila y botas negras con azul que le llegaban a media pierna

- O vamos Fuyupe ni que te fueras a morir porque Sayumi coma un poco mas y aparte acuérdate de que Akira nos tiene una sorpresa y por eso estamos aquí , a si que tranquila-los defendía una chica algo risueña con unas marcas en los cachetes rojas que se asemejaban a un triangulo boca abajo, no era ni alta ni pequeña de cabello azul con ojos verdes afilados. Vestia también una capucha café y unos botines verdes

-Uff gracias Zahory por fin alguien que me comprende- la abrazaba la pelirroja mientras salían chorros de lagrimas de sus ojos – a por cierto donde esta kim?-

-Aquí lo traigo- saco a un snauser de color gris algo chibi

-Pasando de tema, porque nos pediste que viniéramos con nuestros cosplay de naruto?- preguntaron todos a excepción de la pelirroja

-Kyujum es parte de su sorpresa- les sonreía siniestramente

Los demás solo tragaron grueso cuando a su amiga hacia algo era para que te quedaras por un mes en casa a causa de los traumas

-a chicos díganme, que harían si un día llegan a konohagakure-les preguntaba la pelirroja mientras que los otros le miraban con estrellas en los ojos

- pues yo me violaría a kakashi, uy esta para comerse- gritaba eufórica Zahory

-Ay yo estaría con mi Naru-chi, lo abrazaría , lo besaría y –pone cara de maniática- le obligaría a que hiciera sasunaru –decia Eiko con un hilito de sangre en la nariz

-Oyee! Sasuke no es así, el es mio y me voy a casar con el y tendremos 40 hijos- hablaba orgullosa Fuyupe ese si era un buen numero

- Ay por kami , son unas novatas , yo le haría esto y aquello a Madara las 24 horas del dia los 7 dias a la semana y no lo dejaría no respirar- Azaka se abrazaba a si mismo moviendo la cadera de un lado a otro

Sayumi y Akira solo se les quedaban viendo con cierta pena era obvio que cuando se tratara de sus amores las volvía locas

-Y tu que me dices Sayu-

-Pues no seria un pervert ni nada de eso tenlo seguro pero quisiera tener a Hinata a mi lado y no dejaría que su padre la despreciara y pues no se tal vez hacerla mi novia y si se da algo mas pues gustoso-empezó a mirar a la luna

Todo quedo en un silencio algo incomodo, el pelinegro extrañado bajo su mirada hacia donde estaban sus amigas y se llevo una sorpresa cuando las vio abrazándose llorando

-No puedo creerlo, el, el no tiene mente perversa-

-Es tan noble-

-Acaso será del otro bando?-

-No escuchaste que le gusta Hinata-

-O kami-sama ya no hay chicos como el , no seas malo y tráenos mas por favor-

-Ya párenle con su rollito, soy hombre hecho y derecho no como Orochimaru- se trato de defender de las acusaciones de las chicas

- Y Akira-chan no tienes pensado decirnos con quien quieres?- le miraba de manera picara Azaka

-Jeje ese es un secreto- sonrio un poco ¿dolida?, Azaka solo se quedo con cara de WHAT! Y ahora que había hecho?, Fuyupe solo la vio con mala cara, y se pregunto que si había dicho algo malo.

-Sigamos que se están tardando mucho y ya no les podre dar la sorpresa- les reprochaba la pelirroja

-Ay ni que se fuera a mover , o si?- le veía asustada Zahory

-Kyujum pues si se movieran mas rápido lo sabrían-

Y lo que vieron después fue único era un árbol de cerezo blanco que tenia una belleza espectacular gracias a los rayos de luna y pensar que decían que en ese lugar no podía crecer nada y ahora tenían ante ellos una verdadera belleza.

-Perdona te hicimos esperar mucho?- le preguntaba la pelirroja al ¿árbol?

Todos tenían cara de WTF! De cual se había tomado su amiga?

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que ustedes ya están aquí-

Le contesto el árbol por dios que era lo que tenia esa comida?

-Perdónenme por esto chicos pero ya no queda tiempo solo espero que puedan sobrevivir- y de pronto una luz ilumino el lugar cubriendo a los presentes, cuando la luz se fue extinguiendo ya no había rastro de los jóvenes y tampoco del árbol

De mañana en un bosque algo familiar

-Arggg mi cabeza – se quejaba Eiko

- No ma maldita resaca, quien tubo la maravillosa idea de llevar alcohol a la fiesta- se trataba de tapar los ojos Fuyupe

-Del gran y todo poderoso Sayumi- le respondió Zahorí viendo con mala cara a al mencionado- o podre de ti kim estas bien?- y recibió un ladrido en afirmación ella solo sonrió

-Hay mi pierna creo que me la rompí- se sobaba la pierna Azaka

-Chicos están cómodos?-les preguntaba la pelirroja, los demás asintieron-ya veo pero QUITENSE DE ENSIMA QUE NO VEN QUE PESAN MALDITOS!-si todos habían caído arriba de la pelirroja

-O con razón es tan cómodo- empezó a dar brincitos Fuyupe

- si esta puni puni – le segua el juego Eiko

- Si serán… - empezaba a resaltar una venita de la frente de la pelirroja

-Chicas c-creo que es mejor dejarlo asi no creen?- empezó a sudar frio el chico algo nada bueno iba pasar

-ok-poco a poco se fueron levantando para dejarle espacio a su amiga ya que todos estaban parados empezaron a darles escalofríos

-Kyujujujum, ahora si mis queridísimos amigos vengan les quiero agradecer el que hayan estado arriba de mi apachurrándome - un aura oscura empezó a rodearla y entrelazo sus manos haciendo que estas empezaran a crujir ahora si era momento para orarle a cualquier dios, deidad o superheroe que conocieran, e hicieron lo único que se les ocurrió, correr.

-HEY NO HUYAN COBARDES!-les gritaba desde lo lejos la pelirroja

-NO HUIMOS ES UNA RETIRADA ESTRATEGICA!- le gritaron al unísono, en verdad kenichi era mala influencia, les iba a decir algo mas pero un escalofrió la invadió y sintió el peligro, maldijo para sus adentros el estaba aquí.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, VI-VIERON SU CARA, DIOS- se reía Eiko

-JAJAJ SI, NO LO PUEDO CREER- le daba la razón Fuyupe

-si pero cuando nos alcance adiós mundo- decía Sayumi mientras ponía cara de horror

-ni que lo digas o amado sol te extrañare-fingía llorar Azaka mientras ponía una pose melancólica

-o-oigan chicos no es que los quiera alarmar ni nada pero Akira ya debía de habernos alcanzado- les decía preocupada Zahory, sabia que su amiga cuando se enojaba hacia que el propio Maito Gay se avergonzara de su poca velocidad

-a es cierto, no la veo-Sayumi achinaba un poco los ojos pensando que asi su vista aumentaría pero nada

- esto me da mala espina chicos-Fuyupe empezó a mirar por los alrededores cuando de pronto entro en cuenta- EHHHHHHH!

-KYAAAAAAA! Que pasa, que pasa- los cinco se asustaron cuando su amiga grito

-por dios que es esto?, porque estamos hechos al estilo anime, al igual que este bosque?- ahí todos se quedaron viendo unos a otros era verdad, ¿CÓMO MIERDAS HABIA PASADO ESTO?

-Hey Azaka-ne puedes quitarte tus pupis del byakugan- le pregunto seria Eiko

-mm déjame ver- acerco un poco su dedo hacia sus orbes tocando ligeramente el ojo pero no podía quitárselo, se estaba empezando a asustar, de pronto una enorme serpiente la sujeto y la enrollo impidiendo que se moviera.

-kukuku mira lo que me e encontrado aquí- hablaba una voz escalofriante provenir del suelo – encontrarme con jóvenes con grandes kekkei genkai- empezó a moverse la tierra cuando poco a poco iba tomando la forma de una persona de piel blanca con unas marcas en sus parpados moradas y unos ojos amarillos rasgados llenos de locura

-E-esto de-be ser una broma- se le trababan las palabras a Sayumi

-Como es posible que estés vivo- Fuyupe aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos veian

-M-mie-do- si era lo único que Zahory sentía

Si por desgracia se habían encontrado con un criminal rango S, uno de los sannin Orochimaru

-kukuku hace mucho que esta hebi no come creo que se dará un buen festín con la Hyuuga-

La serpiente solo siseo agradecida y empezó a apretar mas a la castaña hasta que se oyeron crujir sus huesos, empezó a abrir sus fauces dispuesta a comérsela cuando…

*Plash*

La cabeza de la serpiente se encontraba en el piso llena de sangre, mientras una pelirroja sujetaba a su recién rescatada amiga inconsciente

-Hey maldita hebi, te dije que yo seria tu oponente-le respondía seria

-kukuku y pensar que sobreviviste, me impresionas gaki- empezó a realizar unos sellos y de la nada empezaron a aparecer cientos de serpientes unas del piso otras de la boca del sannin

-Maldicion-la pelirroja solo vio a sus amigos, estaban temblando del miedo, sabia que si ellos se quedaban iban a morir

-Oigan chicos- estos voltearon- corran y no miren hacia atrás llévense a Azaka, corran lo mas que puedan pero sin importar que, no regresen- puso a la castaña en los brazos de Sayumi y les dio la espalda-QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO, LARGUENSE!-les termino gritando mientras corría hacia las cientos de serpientes

Los otros no hicieron mas que obedecer y se llevaron a la castaña , corrieron y corrieron y al parecer ese bosque no tenia fin

BOOOOOOOOMM!

Se escucho una gran explosión, después de unas más pequeñas

-tenemos que ayudarla-saco de repente Fuyupe

-no ella dijo que siguiéramos- le recordó Sayumi

-PERO NO VEZ QUE ESTA PELEANDO CONTRA OROCHIMARU!- le gritaba toda alterada

-ESO LO SE NO ESOY CIEGO- le contesto de la misma forma

-ENTONCES REGRESEMOS- Eiko se había unido a la pelea

-NO- con esa negación quiso terminar la conversación el pelinegro

-ES QUE ACASO NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE!-aumento mas el volumen Fuyupe y Eiko

-chicas por favor cálmense – Zahory trataba de tranquilizarlas- se que están preocupadas pero piensen, ella se quedo para darnos tiempo de escapar- esto las izo pensar un poco- y díganme que hubiéramos hecho nosotros contra uno de los mas fuertes ninjas , el traidor y asesino del sandaime- todo quedo en silencio, la peliazul solo sonrió, pudo calmar la tormenta, de pronto sintieron un dolor provenir de sus cuellos, todo se empezó a verse borroso y daba vueltas, unas mini serpientes salieron de entre sus capas y se escondieron entre la tierra.

-E-ese bas-tardo nos enveneno- se tocaba el cuello Eiko

-Maldi-cion- Fuyupe estaba empezando a sudar frio

-Si-sigamos co-rriendo-les ordeno Sayumi el cual estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento

Aunque fueron corriendo torpemente empezaron a divisar un gran portón de madera donde se podía ver a mucha gente, con sus ultimas fuerzas corrieron hasta quedar enfrente de este donde un guardia los detuvo

-¿Quiénes son y que asuntos tienen en Konoha?- se mostro serio pero eso cambio al ver el estado en el que estaban

-Ayu-ayuda-fue lo único que escucho antes de que los extraños cayeran en la inconsciencia pero cuando uno de ellos cayó una banda salió volando aterrizando junto a los pies del guardia, este por ende la recogió llevándose una gran impresión

-No puede ser-trago un poco de saliva para gritar- TRAIGAN UNAS CAMILLAS RAPIDO TENEMOS A CINCO HERIDOS!-se acerco rápidamente a ellos- no se preocupen ya están a salvo-

CHACHACHACHAN ^O^ / por fin lo subi yeah,, yeah XD

Chicos no se desesperen pronto los agregaren bien y con sus parejas (se les queda viendo con cara de jiraiya cuando recopila "información")

Jajaja lol

Ciao


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada

En un cuarto se encontraban cuatro jóvenes dormidos cada uno tenia una gasa en su cuello, una pelinegra con un mechón en su flequillo abría poco a poco los ojos

-Donde estoy?- miro alrededor de la habitación mirando como sus amigas estaban durmiendo

-En un cuarto de hospital- Sayumi se acerco a la ventana y la abrió un poco para apreciar mejor en paisaje

-Debería despertarlas?- Fuyupe miro a sus amigas que se movían de un lado a otro

-Has lo que quieras- Sayumi no se movía de donde estaba ni siquiera aparto la mirada para responderle a Fuyupe

-Hey Eiko, Zahory DESPIERTEEEEEEEN!-Fuyupe agarro a las dos por el cuello de la ropa de hospital y las empezó a zangolotear para que se despertaran

-Que ruda- Zahory aparto las manos de Fuyupe- no deberías ser asi, cuando se despierta a alguien se tiene que ser delicado –

-Opino lo mismo, acaso no te lo dijeron?-Eiko se volvió a acostar en la cama –por cierto que paso?-

-No lo se- le respondía Sayumi-pero al parecer estamos en Konoha-

-Que eso no puede ser, estas mintiendo- Fuyupe salto de la cama para ver por la ventana-no me lo puedo creer es cierto-

-Te lo dije-Sayumi se reía por lo bajo

-Pero como llegamos aquí, que esta pasando-Fuyupe miraba atónita el monumento de los hokages, de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sarutobi y a los consejales

-Veo que ya despertaron, me alegro- el sandaime se quitaba su pipa de la boca para después guardarla-por lo que sus caras muestran es que no saben lo que pasa-

-Porque usted esta aquí?-Eiko se sentó en la cama sorprendida de que el sandaime estuviera vivo- y donde esta mi hermana, responda porfavor-la chica se paro pero no se acerco al anciano

-Hermana?, si te refieres a la chica castaña, esta en cuidados intensivos, sus herodas eran mayores que la de ustedes es por eso que su tratamiento es mas delicado-

-Pero ella se encuentra bien?, digame que sobrevivirá-Eiko empezaba a llorar tapándose su boca

-Ella esta estable, no esta en peligro-Eiko al escuchar esto se dejo caer

-Que bien, que bien ella esta bien gracias-la chica se limpio sus lagrimas , Fuyupe también estaba feliz de escuchar que Asaka estaba a salvo pero aun le preocupaba algo

-Oiga, no vio a una pelirroja con nosotros?- Fuyupe se acerco al sandaime para la sorpresa de sus amigos-sea sincero, solo nosotros llegamos?-

-Si, solo ustedes cinco están en este hospital, no vi a ninguna pelirroja con ustedes- el sandaime estaba extrañado por por el comportamiento de esa chica

-Mierda, MIERDA!- la chica se dejo caer y empezó a golpear el piso-SABIA QUE TENIAMOS QUE VOLVER, LO SABIA!- pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a caer sobre el piso-LA MATARE, MATARE A ESA ESTUPIDA HEBI!- sus ultimas palabras sorprendieron al sandaime no solo por lo que decían si no por el aura asesina que empezaba a salir de la chica

-Cálmate Fuyupe, nosotros no podíamos hacer nada- Zahory la agarro del hombro para poder consolarla pero su amiga la avento

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME…ELLA….ELLA SE QUEDO PELEANDO SOLA, SI NOSOTROS NO HUBIERAS HUIDO ELLA ESTARIA CON NOSTROS!- Fuyupe miro a Zahory con desprecio para después cubrir su rostro con sus manos

-No creas que eres la única que le afecta esto, NOSOTROS TAMBIEN QUERIAMOS REGRESAR- Sayumi la agarro del cuello de la ropa de hospital levantándola del piso para después abofetearla- NO ERES LA UNICA!-

Fuyupe estaba en shock, el jamás le había puesto una mano encima después vio como Eiko y Zahory agachaban las cabezas tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas

-Suéltame Sayumi entiendo lo que me quieres decir-el chico la solto para después recibir una abofeteada de su amiga

-Pe-pero que te pasa- Sayumi se empezó a sobar su cachete

-Para que vino?- Fuyupe ignoro a su compañero y se puso enfrente del sandaime, ya que este se había mantenido callado para ver que tipo de personas tenia enfrente

-Solo quiero saber que hacían corriendo, cargando a alguien que estaba herido de gravedad-

Los chicos se quedaron callados mirándose uno al otro ya que no sabían que responder

-Yo seré quien responda eso Sandaime- una chica pelirroja que estaba vendada tanto de brazos como de piernas mientras caminaba con muletas por el pasillo-ellos son mis cama…-pero no pudo terminar ya que los chicos que estaban adentro se abalanzaron contra ella

-Estas bien Akira?, como estas?-Zahory la miraba de pies a cabeza para ver si no sangraba

-Que bien que estés a salvo, menos mal- Eiko se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que salían mientras se incaba

-Nos diste un tremendo susto- Sayumi solo la veia sonriendo por ver a su amiga

-Eres una idiota pensé que esa hebi te había matado- Fuyupe estaba sobre de el pecho de la pelirroja

-Chicos se que me quieren y todo pero …. QUITENSEEE!-Akira empezaba a llorar por el dolor que le producían sus camaradas, los chicos se quitaron y ayudaron a la pelirroja a pararse

-Lo siento Sandaime, pero podemor hablar después?- la pelirroja le sonrió para después adentrarse al pequeño cuarto de hospital cerrando la puerta

-Al parecer la aldea estará animada por un tiempo- El sandaime volvió a sacar su pipa veindo como un chunnin se acercaba a el

-Sandaime, Naruto ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas-

-Voy para allá- el sandaime salio corriendo para ver que travesura había hecho el joven rubio

Adentro del cuarto estaba la pelirroja viendo como sus amigos estaban esperando una explicación

-Bien por lo que veo quieren saber que hacemos en Konoha verdad?-

-Si, que esta pasando?, nosotros estábamos en la colina esperando tu regalo- Sayumi se sentó al igual que sus amigas

-Hace diez años yo vine a este mundo gracias a la misma persona que los trajo aquí-

-Diez años? Pero como es posible- Zahory estaba asustada por lo que le decía su amiga

-Yo tampoco lo sabia si no hasta después, aquí y en nuestro mundo el tiempo es diferente , cuando yo llegue por primera vez vi a esta tierra desolada lo único que había era muerte-

-Pero como sobreviviste?-Fuyupe no podía creer lo que estaba pasando simplemente era demasiado irreal

-Yo conoci a Rikudo-sennin, el fue el que me salvo de morir en manos del Juubi- la pelirroja cerro los ojos para recordar bien lo que sucedió en ese tiempo

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- sus amigos gritaron al mismo tiempo

-Como era el?-

-El Juubi, no lo puedo creer, como es que estas aun viva?-

-Pero como volviste a nuestro mundo?- Fuyupe estaba seria esto era algo delicado

-No lo se, cuando Rikudo-sama estando a punto de morir me mando de regreso- la pelirroja se sentó en una cama que estaba enfrente de sus amigos

-Pero porque el Sandaime esta vivo?- Sayumi sabia de ante mano que en la invasión del examen chunnin había sido asesinado por Orochimaru

-Estamos cinco años después del ataque de Obito a Konoha- la pelirroja al mencionar ese nombre se mordió el labio

-Cinco años, eso quiere decir que podemos detener la masacre de los Uchiha?- Fuyupe estaba feliz por escuchar que podía evitar que Sasuke se consumiera por la venganza

-Si eso sucederá dentro de dos años, aunque Danzo ya empezó a hacer su movimiento-

-No importa detendré a ese vejestorio, no dejare que haga lo que se le plasca- Fuyupe estaba decidida no dejaría que gente sufriera por el

-Y el secuestro de Hinata?, ya paso?- Sayumi quería evitar que el padre de Neji muriera no quería que odiara a su prima por algo que ella no hiso

-Sera dentro de una semana, asi que podemos evitarlo Sayumi- la pelirroja le sonreía por ver que podían evitar catástrofes que decidirían el futuro de la cuarta guerra ninja

-Pero eso quiere decir que Naruto- Eiko estaba preocupada si no mal recordaba Naruto era..

-Despreciado, aun lo consideran un monstruo por Kurama- la pelirroja apretaba sus puños al sentirse impotente ante la situación del niño

-Si es asi …al parecer tendré que golpear a unos cuantos para que no molesten a mi Naru-chi- la pelinegra ponía una puse de lucha para enfatizar su nueva misión

-Jajajaja de acuerdo cuento contigo Eiko, pero nuestra verdadera misión es impedir el resurgimiento del Juubi y detener el plan del ojo de luna- la pelirroja se había puesto seria porque en verdad quería detener a cualquier costo eso ya que había experimentado en carne propia el terror que ocasionaba el diez colas

-Pero que le diremos al sandaime? Que haremos cuando nos pregunte de donde venimos- Fuyupe sabia que el sandaime se tomaba enserio la bienvenida de forastero en la aldea

-Ya me encargue de eso pero les dire por si acaso, nosotros venimos de Uzugakure ninguno de ustedes recuerda nada de su pasado y yo los salve-la pelirroja les guiñaba mientras sonreía

-Pero eso no es posible nosotros no estuvimos cuando paso lo de Iwa- Sayumi sabia que eso era la peor excusa que podía haber

-Ustedes no recuerdan nada ya que eran experimentos al igual que yo pero me revele y los saque de ahí-

-A mi me convence y a ustedes- Eiko asentía con la cabeza al igual que las demás chicas

-Bien si no hay mas preguntas a dormir que aun les falta deshacerse del veneno de Orochimaru- la pelirroja se levantaba de la cama y se dispuso a ir a la puerta- y recuerden lo que les dije tenemos que detener esa guerra a como de lugar- y sin mas salió de aquel cuarto

-La cuarta guerra ninja, eh!- Sayumi miraba el techo mientras asimilaba lo que acaban de decirle

-No se preocupen, no dejaremos que Madara cumpla su ambición- Zahory se empezaba a acomodar para dormir

-Y no dejaremos que toda esa gente sufra por el maldito de Danzo- Eiko sonreía para después quedarse dormida

Fuyupe solo se quedo pensando, en verdad podrían detener toda esa catastro ellos solos? Esa y mas preguntas venían a su mente, pero era mejor dejarlas para después lo mejor era dormir


	3. Chapter 3

En el capitulo anterior pido disculpas ._. _ me equivoque con mangaka.-. XD pero es que casi se parecen los nombres y por eso fue (según yo no se ._.) XD

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto XD

La pelirroja salía de la habitación de sus amigos para después ir a cuidados intensivos para poder ver a la castaña, cuando entro a la habitación pudo ver que estaba llena de vendas y tenia un respirador ver eso la molestaba mucho

-Si yo hubiera llegado antes esto no hubiera pasado, Azaka- la pelirroja se sentó al lado de la cama esperando que su amiga la perdonara-si yo no me hubiera dejado engañar por esa hebi tu estarías bien con los demás, por favor perdóname-

-No fue tu culpa, esto era inevitable- Una sombra se aproximaba a la cama dejando ver al Sandaime

-Claro que si lo es, mis amigos, todos están aquí por mi culpa-la pelirroja se llevaba sus manos a su cara al sentirse culpable

-Deja de culparte, ustedes no sabían que "el" estaría tras de ustedes- el sandaime miro fijamente a la chica que estaba en cama viendo que estuvo cerca de morir por culpa de su alumno

-Usted tampoco debería culparse, no es su culpa que Orochimaru hiciera esto-La castaña no alzo la vista sabia que tenia que ocultar el Rinnegan y para eso dijo que se había quedado siega a causa de los experimentos-pero por algo las cosas pasan-

-Eso tienes razón- el hokage suspiro para después sonreír, al parecer aquella pelirroja podía leerlo con tanta facilidad, se estaba volviendo viejo

-Los del consejo nos dejaran quedarnos en la aldea? – la pelirroja apoyo su barbilla en una de sus muñecas mientras su brazo lo hacia en una de sus piernas

-Al parecer quieren ponerlos a prueba para confirmar que no sean espías-

-Entiendo y gracias por ayudarnos Sandaime le debo mucho-la pelirroja se paro y acaricio la mejilla de su amiga para después dirigirse a la puerta-se la encargo mucho-

-Deberías preocuparte por ti, tanto tus brazos como tus piernas estaban fracturadas, tienes varias contusiones y aparte de eso también fuiste envenenada- el hokage la veía serio, no sabia como esa chica pudo haber sobrevivido a estas alturas incluso se le seria difícil respirar

-No se preocupe por cosas innecesarias, regrese a la torre Hokage de seguro debe tener mucho papeleo no cree- la chica le sonrió mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por dos largos mechones de cabello, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, el hokage solo suspiro algo le decía que estos chicos le causarían un gran dolor de cabeza

Por otro lado la pelirroja seguía corriendo y entro a una habitación, se aseguro que nadie estuviera a dentro y de su ropa saco un collar con la forma del sello de ocho pentagramas

-Rikudo-sama por que fuimos escogidos para esta misión?- la chica acerco el colgante a su pecho y empezó a llorar, sabia que tarde o temprano sus amigos verían a alguien morir, sus manos se llenarían de sangre inocente y que era posible que ellos se unieran a akatsuki al verse tentados por el plan de Madara pero eso era algo que no podría saber ya que el curso del tiempo había sido modificado por su llegada-nunca debí haberlos metido en esto chicos, perdónenme pero no sabia que mas hacer-la chica siguió llorando en silencio esperando que nadie la viera

-Hey porque lloras?- un niño castaño con unas marcas en los cachetes se ponía enfrente de la pelirroja la cual se sorprendió de que no estuviera sola

-No es nada, pronto se me pasara-la chica trato de levantarse pero el niño de apenas cinco años se lo impidió tomándola de los hombros

-No se llora por nada, tu lloras por algo no es asi?- la mirada afilada de aquel chico se veía realmente inocente, incluso teniendo tapados los ojos por su cabello sabia que estaba preocupado por ella

-Perdón, pero no puedo decírtelo a si que lo siento- la chica aparto gentilmente las manos del niño y se levanto ella abrió la puerta y antes de que saliera sintió que alguien la jalaba

-Me llamo Kiba y tu?-el chico la veia fijamente esperando con ansias esa respuesta

-Me llamo Akira, mucho gusto de conocerte Kiba- la chica giro y se agacho para estar a la altura del niño y le beso en uno de sus cachetes lo cual provoco un sonrojo en el niño-espero verte de nuevo- la pelirroja se paro y salió de la habitación para después cerrar la puerta

Por otro lado en la habitación donde se encontraban los demás

-Lo sabia no puedo dormir- Sayumi se paro de repente de su cama

-Shhhh tu solo duerme Sayumi- Zahory se tapaba con las sabanas tratando de dormir

-Pero es que acaso no les gustaría investigar un poco?- el pelinegro se empezó a levantar preparándose para salir

-Si sales Akira te matara- Eiko se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras veía aburrida a Sayumi

-No me importa al fin estoy aquí y no desperdiciare ningún momento-Sayumi abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse

-Espera yo voy contigo-Fuyupe también se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar

-Los van a matar- tanto Eiko como Zahory se acomodaban de nuevo entre las sabanas

-O vamos, tenemos que explorar no me digan que no quieren ver a Kakashi y a Naruto?-Sayumi sonrio pícaramente al ver como sus amigas se sorprendían al escuchar esos nombres

-L-luego los veremos pero prefiero vivir para ese momento y quiero saber donde tienen a Kim- Zahory mordía la punta de su pulgar para evitar irse con ellos

-Y-yo tengo que esperar a Azaka, de seguro de un día para otro la dan de alta-Eiko se hacia bolita con las sabanas esperando conciliar el sueño

-Cheee que aburridas Sayumi será mejor irnos antes de que Akira venga- Fuyupe arrastro a su amigo viendo que no llegara ninguna enfermera-listos o no Konoha ahí vamos- asi la chica empezó a correr al igual que el pelinegro

-Si Akira los descubre están mas que muertos- Eiko aun seguía hecha bolita con las sabanas

-De solo imaginármelo me da pena por ellos,-Zahory estaba llorando rezando que sus amigos no los encontrara la pelirroja

La pelirroja empezó a sentir un dolor en el pecho, eran los efectos secundarios del veneno pero sabia que algo malo iba a suceder por eso mientras se sujetaba de las paredes intento acercarse a la habitación de sus amigos pero al parecer tanto como sus brazos y sus piernas empezaron a fallar

-Porque ahora?... mierda- de su boca sintió como algo empezaba a salir acerco su mano y pudo ver que era sangre- en todos los momentos porque tuvo que ser ahora….esa serpiente resulto ser lista después de todo-

-Te agarro con la guardia baja- una voz se escuchaba atrás de la pelirroja pero esta no volteo ya que le resultaba familiar

-Con que eres tu Ayano, que te trae por aquí? -la pelirroja se dejo caer, sus fuerzas se estaban yendo

-Sabes bien que no me puedo mover de donde estoy ya que también tengo una misión- lo único que se podía ver era una sombra que no tenia forma manteniéndose quieta

-Tu misión tiene que ver con la nuestra- la pelirroja apretó la mandíbula para apaciguar su dolor

-Eso lo se, pero tu misión se vera afectada- la sombra empezó a desvanecerse

-Que quieres decir Ayano!?- la pelirroja se volteo para ver como la sombra iba desapareciendo

-Ellos salieron a dar un paseo, ten cuidado Danzo los esta vigilando- la sombra desapareció por completo

-Maldicion!, les pedí que se quedaran MALDICION!-la pelirroja se paro a pesar del dolor y empezó a correr, si sus amigos eran encontrados Danzo no podrían detener la guerra

._. ya apareció un nuevo personaje /._./ XD y pues creo que iré lento XD espero que les guste dejen review y hasta el próximo capitulo =3=/


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

-Oye Sayumi estas seguro de que fue lo correcto que saliéramos?-Fuyupe ponía sus brazos atrás de su nuca-ella nos dijo que nos quedáramos en el hospital-caminaba lento admirando las casa de la aldea que siempre había soñado ver

-O vamos si ella no se entera dudo mucho que nos haga algo noc rees?-Sayumi le sonrió de medio lado también admirando la aldea-pero pensar que nuestro primer encuentro fue con Orochimaru-el recordarlo le hacia sentir escalofrió

-Si, fue realmente aterrador y pensar que salimos de esa solo porque Akira nos salvo-Fuyupe vio la academia ninja donde pudo divisar una pequeña cabellera rubia

-Pero es la primera vez que la veo así , decidida por algo y que no estuviera haciendo el tonto-Sayumi también vio la academia ese lugar es donde empezó todo-porque no vamos a dar un vistazo de seguro y te encuentras a tu Sasuki-le empezó a dar pequeños golpecitos a su amiga mientras le miraba pícaramente

-N-no seas idiota pero si tanto quieres ir puede que encuentras a ojos de perla-Fuyupe se reía por ver que su amigo se había sonrojado por la mención de la Hyuga-pero viendo como están las cosas me pregunto que sucederá de ahora en adelante-siguió caminando hasta que vio un puente, se recargo en el barandal

-Pues de ahora en adelante pasaran varias cosas, buenas como malas pero trataremos que haya mas sonrisas que lagrimas, no lo ves así Fuyupe..-Sayumi también se recargo en el barandal viendo hacia el cielo,era tan tranquilo no como en donde vivía

-Oye…. los que van halla son Mikoto y Fukaku Uchica?-la chica empezó a brincar mientras usaba sus manos como binoculares

-Déjame ver-al igual que su amiga empezó a saltar fijándose que los lideres de los Uchiha salían de una tienda-si son…oye estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-dejo de saltar y paro a Fuyupe mientras le lanzaba una mirada de complicidad

-Cuenta conmigo, el que los alcance primero será el que le esconda a Kim a Zahory-la chica extendió su puño segura de que iba a ganar

Sayumi choco su puño con el de Fuyupe estando de acuerdo con el premio-no me dejare vencer tan fácil-los dos empezaron a correr evitando chocar con la gente que los miraba extrañados, cuando iban a la mitad del puente sintieron como su sangre se helaba, pararon de correr y voltearon atrás de ellos

-No puede ser- Fuyupe empezaba a temblar mientras veía lo que se aproximaba

-Vamos a morir-Sayumi puso los ojos como platos viendo en la misma dirección, una melena roja se podía ver no muy lejos y debajo de ella su amiga con varias venitas resaltando mientras tenia una sonrisa torcida, cuando los vio movió sus labios queriendo decir algo

-Si mi vista no me falla ella esta diciendo-Sayumi agudizo un poco su vista para ver bien lo que les decía pero se puso azul cuando supo lo que era

-Los voy a matar, es lo que dice…..-Fuyupe se quedo de pie sin hacer nada para reaccionar y tirar del cuello de Sayumi-CORREEEEEEE!-

-Es….es…LA HABANERO SANGRIENTA-Por la manera en que se veía la pelirroja fue lo único que se les vino a la mente de ambos, pero no se dieron cuenta que los habían escuchado al otro lado del puente donde los veían sorprendido s, eran los amigos de la verdadera habanero sangrienta

-Ellos acaso….-Mikoto se llevaba su mano derecha a su pecho al acordarse de su amiga que había perdido por culpa del ataque del Kyubi, con la mirada veía como esos chicos empezaban a correr importándole poco con quien tropezaban

-Eso es imposible… no dejes que te engañen Mikoto- Fukaku estaba serio con los brazos cruzados siguiendo con la mirada a los chicos, pero no veía que nadie aparecía, bufo un poco y empezó a caminar, había sido un tonto al creer que ella seguiría viva

La pelirroja sentía como el veneno se estaba expandiendo pero si paraba ahora ya no seria capaz de levantarse, aunque le dio risa escuchar que le decían igual que a Kushina-creo que seria bueno seguir con ese juego- dio un salto para evitar a toda la gente que se encontraba en aquel puente y cuando aterrizo tomo un poco de aire para después gritar-ESTAN MAS QUE MUERTOS TTEBANEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-sonrió un poco para sus adentros y se dio cuenta que alrededor de ella se encontraban Fukaku y Mikoto Uchicha, Hana y Hiashi Hyuga sorprendidos por verla, por un momento se paralizo pero al ver como sus amigos corrían su enojo volvió trono sus nudillos, reanudando de nuevo su carrera-CUANDO LOS ALCANZE LAMENTARAN HABER NACIDO!-

-ESO SOLO PASARA SI NOS ALCANZAS- fue lo ultimo que escucho la pelirroja ya que su enojo la había dominado por completo

-NO HUYAN, SOLO LES ROMPERE LOS HUESOS Y HARE QUE COMAN SOLO ENVUTIDOS DE POR VIDA!-los aldeanos con solo imaginarse eso decidieron no meterse aunque ese tipo de problemas hace mucho que no los escuchaban, por otro lado los lideres de los clanes no cabían del asombro esa chica…..era imposible…

-Fukaku sigámoslos- sin esperar respuesta de su esposo Mikoto emprendió la carrera esperando poderles seguir el paso, al igual que ella los Hyuuga hicieron lo mismo

-Mikoto…..es imposible que sea ella- Fukaku agarro las bolsas que llevaba hasta hace un momento su esposa y empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a la base de su clan

Tras unos arboles se podían ver dos ambu que seguían con la mirada la a los invitados del tercero, les pareció absurdo el como los dos primeros que salieron del hospital corrían por sus vidas mientras que su compañera gritaba de como los iba a torturar si es que los llegaba a atrapar

-Dale el reporte a Danzo-sama- uno de los ambu con mascara en forma de alcon enrollaba un pergamino y se lo daba a su compañero que llevaba otra mascara en forma de perro, el cual al recibir el pergamino desapareció en una especie de nube -no se porque Danzo-sama este interesado en estos mocosos – hizo unos sellos con sus manos para después desaparecer en las sombras

Por otro lado en Sandaime estaba ocupado pensando en que castigo le daría a Naruto por volver a pintar de nuevo el monumento Hokage, estaba por prender su pipa cuando entraron abruptamente a su oficina

-Sandaime necesitamos de su ayuda- al parecer se trababa de una de las encargadas del hospital, por como se veía se trataba de algo serio

-Dime que es lo que paso?-el tercero dejo su pipa en el escritorio para ponerse serio

-Tres de los chicos que me dejo a su cuidado han salido del hospital, uno de ellos si permanece por más tiempo sin tratamiento….-el tercero no espero a que terminara, ya se encontraba al lado de la puerta

-Naruto luego veremos lo de tu castigo mientras tanto no hagas nada más-el tercero desapareció tras una espesa nube, el pequeño que hasta hace poco estaba callado empezó a brincar hacia la salida

-Ni quien te fuera a escuchar viejo dattebayoo- con una sonrisa busco entre las bolsas de su pantalón encontrando un marcador, mirando amenazadoramente el papeleo en el escritorio, esto iba a ser divertido

-Cuando paso esto?- el sandaime mantenía la mirada en su camino, no pensó que algo así podría pasar

-Pido disculpas pero no lo se con certeza, cuando pensaba iniciar el tratamiento del paciente este no se encontraba, busque por todas las instalaciones pero no encontré nada-la enfermera seguía el ritmo del hokage, si no se daban prisa esto seria muy malo para el paciente

-Ya veo, démonos prisa-tras salir de la torre del hokage fueron mas rápido mirando alrededor buscando indicios pero no había nada, salieron de la aldea cerca de la villa de los Uchiha cuando de pronto escucharon como alguien rogaba por no ser alcanzado

-NO QUIERO MORIR! TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA MALDITO SAYUMI-Fuyupe corria atrás de su pelinegro amigo para no ser alcanzada por la fiera que estaba hecha la pelirroja, pero cerca de ellos se encontraban Mikoto, Hana y Hiashi

-Y TU PARA QUE ME HACES CASO SI SABES QUE ELLA SIEMPRE NOS PILLA-el pelinegro trataba de defenderse de los ataques verbales de su compañera, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la villa sintieron como eran jalados del cuello de la ropa de hospital y tirados al piso, voltearon y lo que vieron fue a la pelirroja que claramente se veía que no estaba de lo mas feliz que digamos

-IMBECILES..ME HICIERON CORRER HASTA AQUÍ Y MAS APARTE DESOBEDECIERON MIS ORDENES…..PREPARENSE PARA EL PEOR DE SUS CASTIGOS-la pelirroja agarro la cabeza de sus compañeros y las choco entre si para cuando ellos cayeron los lideres, el hokage y la enfermera ya se encontraban cerca de ella pero decidieron no meterte ya que la pelirroja lanzaba patadas y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra

-PERDONENOS NO LO VOLVEREMOS A HACER! PERO YA NO ME PEGUE-Sayumi lloraba como magdalena mientras se cubría de los golpes que recibía-todo fue idea de Fuyupe-

-QUEEEEE!NO SEAS MENTIROSO FUE TU IDEA-la chica aprovecho de que no sentía mas golpes para agarrar por el cuello al pelinegro y empezó a agitarlo por todos lados pero paro cuando se dio cuenta que los golpes ya no venían, volteo a ver a la pelirroja y vio que esta empezó a escupir sangre y toda su ropa de hospital se había teñido de un color carmesí ,aventó al pelinegro y la sujeto

-AKIRA QUE PASA! VAMOS REACCIONA!-sacudió un poco a la pelirroja pero esta no respondía se dejo caer en el piso para poder sujetarla mejor

-SI ESTO ES UNA BROMA NO ES DIVERTIDO, YA APRENDIMOS LA LECCION ASI QUE YA PUEDES PARAR-Sayumi también se acerco a sus amigas pero la pelirroja seguía sin responder-OYEE! VAMOS DEJA DE JUGAR-

Sin que e dieran cuenta los que estaban de acompañantes ya estaban rodeando a los tres Mikoto se tapo la boca con las manos , era como si viera morir a Kushina con la mirada busco a Hana que entendió lo que le pedía la pelinegra, uso su byakugan y lo que vio la sorprendió al mismo tiempo que la horrorizaba

-Todos sus huesos…..están rotos….y sus órganos están…al limite-lo desactivo, no podía seguir viendo el estado de la pelirroja

-Y al parecer hay veneno corriendo por sus venas que destruye las células –Hiashi también vio el estado de la pelirroja pero no podía creer como era posible que aun siguiera viva

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! HASTA HACE UN MOMMENTO ELLA NOS ESTABA PERSIGUIENDO- Fuyupe la abrazo con delicadeza pero la mirada que les lanzaba a los Hyuga era de puro desprecio

-Ella ya estaba en ese estado desde antes que despertaran- el sandaime intervino, no quería que ese problema se prolongara mas si quería salvar a la pelirroja

-Pero que estupideces esta diciendo, ella estaba bien cuando nos fue a ver- ahora era Sayumi sus manos se convirtieron en puños dispuesto a golpear a cualquiera

El sandaime solo suspiro nunca pensó que esto pasaría, tomo un poco de aire para poder explicar lo que sucedió-después de que ustedes llegaron, ella apareció enfrente del guardia al cual ella pedía que le ayudaran, su estado era incluso peor de como esta ahora, si quieren saber otra cosa pregúntenselo a ella pero será después de que la tratemos en el hospital-el Hokage quito de los brazos de Fuyupe a la pelirroja la cual fue llevada por Mikoto y los Hyuga al hospital junto con la enfermera-si se quedan ahí no podrán estar cerca de ella si es que llega un momento critico- tanto Fuyupe como Sayumi se pararon, al ver esto el tercero empezo a caminar guiando a los jóvenes de nuevo al hospital pero no dejando pasar como una sombra desaparecía de un gran árbol

-Espero que les guste ^-^, siento que estuvo medio raro pero bueno que puedo hacer XDDD dejen review y hasta el próximo capitulo /=3=/


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto

_-Me pregunto porque….cuando alguien muere incluso el cielo llora-_

Se ven varios cadáveres alrededor de una niña pelirroja que llevaba consigo el cuerpo de alguien pero no se puede ver ese rostro, aparte de ellos habían mas niños que no paraban de llorar y gritar pidiendo ayuda pero eran ignorados

-_Porque fuimos elegidos!?, porque fuimos traídos a este mundo de guerra!?, CONTESTAME RIKUDO SENNIN?- _los niños lloraban incluso la niña pelirroja, ella abrazaba fervientemente aquel cuerpo que ya había perdido su calor

-….-aquel hombre solo los miro, varias lágrimas se escaparon de aquellos ojos grisáceos que mostraban arrepentimiento, cerró los ojos dándoles la espalda a los niños y frente a el se encontraba una enorme bestia de diez colas, la bestia lanzo un estruendoso rugido alzando una de sus garras arrematando contra aquel hombre

-DETENTEEEEEEEEE!-la pelirroja alzo su mano tratando de detener aquella bestia, sus ojos habían sido vendados por lo tanto no sabia donde estaba, escucho como alguien abría bruscamente una puerta

-Akira que pasa?-sintió que era abrazada, dejo caer varias lagrimas al igual que un grito, sorprendiendo a quien la acompañaba

-No me digas que fue de nuevo eso….-esa voz era reconfortante, no sabia cuantas veces esos recuerdos la perseguirían pero esa persona siempre estaba con ella

-Fuyupe…lo siento…-la pelirroja volvió a quedarse dormida, su compañera apretó los dientes sintiéndose impotente ante la situación

-Idiota…no tienes porque disculparte-la abrazo con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, paso un rato hasta que decidió recostarla de nueva cuenta en la cama de hospital, salió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cerro la puerta donde la esperaban los lideres de los clanes, el hokage y Sayumi

-Como esta?..- el pelinegro parecía preocupado, no pensó que sus heridas fueran tan serias-no me digas que volvió a pasar-desvió un poco la mirada

-Si volvió a ocurrir-la voz de la pelinegra se escuchaba apagada, también desvió la miraba hacia el piso cruzándose de brazos

-Que es lo que volvió a ocurrir?-Mikoto se acerco un poco a los chicos esperando respuestas, no sabia porque pero estaba preocupada por la pelirroja

-Deténgase con eso…usted no nos conoce no tiene que preocuparse por unos forasteros-Eiko había aparecido de la nada junto con Zahory, sus miradas eran frías y duras, se pararon al lado de Sayumi dándole reverencia al tercero

-Asi que no se preocupe, nosotros podremos desaparecer cuando queramos de esta aldea, no tenemos motivos para quedarnos-Zahory se recargo en la pared sonriendo socarronamente

-Chicas paren…ellos nos ayudaron cuando Akira colapso así que sean mas comprensivas-el pelinegro trato de tranquilizar a sus compañeras las cuales refunfuñaron pero Eiko sentía que tenia que decirles algo a esos idiotas

-Acaso quieres que me calle?...no me jodas estúpido, por culpa de estas personas el tendrá que llevar esa carga y si eso fuera poco tambiénfsafgaggehskkicguh-Zahory le había tapado la boca a la pelinegra la cual pataleaba tratándose de zafar del agarre

-Oh! Eiko pero que estas diciendo…nosotros no conocemos a estas personas y ya están hablando mal de ellos pero que mala chica eres, debería darte un castigo?-la cara de Zahory se había oscurecido mostrando una sonrisa torcida mientras apretaba mas el agarre-si no mal recuerdo aun e debes lo de la vez pasada, creo que me voy a divertir jojojo-Eiko se puso azul al ver la expresión de su amiga, era preferible ser perseguida y apaleada por la pelirroja que soportar uno de los castillos de la peliazul

_-_Mas importante tercero-Fuyupe se paro enfrente del hokage apretando sus puños parecía estar en calma pero su respiración agitada la delataba-ella…s-se pondrá bien?-

-Eso no lo se, en si ella ya debería haber muerto desde antes de llegar a la aldea, así que no estoy muy seguro de si vaya a sobrevivir esta noche-el tercero oculto su mirada tras su gorro con el símbolo de fuego, los chicos se sorprendieron ante eso pero no pensaron que era algo tan grave-a por cierto Mikoto, Hiashi y Hana que los traer por aquí?-el anciano los miro confundido, las relaciones entre Hyugas y Uchihas solo eran de rivalidad y ahora se les encuentra en el mismo lugar sin que hubiera una disputa

-P-pues es que esa chica pues… no se pero me recordó un poco a ella-Mikoto se rascaba un poco la barbilla, a ella no le importaba mucho el que los Hyuga estuvieran ahí pero pensar que vería de nuevo a Kushina hizo que su cuerpo se moviera por si mismo

-A por cierto Hokage- Sayumi los interrumpió al ver como la líder de los Uchica estaba en apuros-ahora que lo pienso, como somos forasteros aquí y tenemos a dos heridos, nosotros cuatro donde nos quedaremos porque si nos ve bien no necesitaremos mas de un día de hospitalización- hizo un puchero llevándose sus manos tras su nuca, las otras solo palmearon su frente, porque ese detalle se les había pasado?

-Al parecer dormiremos a la intemperie-Eiko se rascaba una oreja mirando aburrida por el pasillo del hospital, la idea de dormir fuera no era mucho de su agrado

-Oh Kami, porque siempre nos pasa esto a nosotros-Zahory era cubierta por un aura oscura mientras se hacia bolita en una esquina y empezaba a dibujar círculos en el piso pero se paro de golpe al recordar que algo le faltaba –DONDE ESTA KIM!?-miro por todos lados del pasillo, después entro a una habitación importándole poco los enfermos que estaban ahí y salio hecha un manojo de nervios-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KIM DONDE ESTAS?- se agarro la cabeza gritando a los cuatro vientos haber si su compañero lo escuchaba

-Deja de ser tan dramática-Fuyupe le dio un puñetazo en la cara para lograr calmar a su amiga lo cual funciono, ella bufo un poco se sobo un poco las sienes girando un poco la vista en donde pudiera ver al tercero-No sabe donde esta el perro que estaba con nosotros?, si no lo encontramos rápido ella es capaz de voltear media aldea para encontrarle-

-Si hablas del perro que venia con ustedes esta con Kakashi-el hokage se sobo un poco el cuello y empezó a darse pequeñitos golpes-si no mal recuerdo el se encuentra en la azotea de la academia-paro de darse los golpecitos al ver como algunos de los chicos se reian disimuladamente

-UUUUUUUUUY, pobre de ti Zahory- Eiko la agarro por los hombros para que viera claramente que estaba disfrutando de la situación-si te importa tanto tu cachorro porque no vas y se lo pides a Kakashi-san-

-E-eso es i-imposible-su cara se había tornado rojiza, el solo hecho de pensar en el copy ninja le hacia dar vueltas la cabeza

-Oh vamos, no seas tímida Kim te esta esperando o acaso piensas dejársela a Kakashi-san jujuju-

-Puajj- Zahory cayo en los brazos de la pelinegra la cual no paraba de reir

-Ararara, que cruel Eiko-Fuyupe empezaba a picar a la peliazul en las costillas para haber si con eso despertaba pero fue inútil-con esta serian tres, date por muerta-

-Dejemos eso de lado quieren, solo quiero dormir, hay muchas cosas en las que tengo que pensar- Sayumi se rascaba la cabeza en señal de fastidio

-No puede ser-Eiko abrió grandes los ojos mirando al pelinegro-no me lo puedo creer Sayumi puede pensar-aventó a Zahory dejando que cayera de golpe al piso-quien eres y que le hiciste al imbécil?-señalo acusadoramente al pelinegro esperando que le dijera donde estaba el verdadero, por otro lado los espectadores se les resbalo una gotita por la sien por las reacciones de los jóvenes

-"Al parecer la aldea estará animada por un tiempo"-pensó el tercero esbozando una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la salida, y desde hace rato sentía que algo malo estaba pasando por su despacho

-Ya deja de jugar Eiko, aunque no lo parezca también pienso-el pelinegro se agacho en donde estaba Zahory y la cargo como si fuera una novia, y de una patada abrió la puerta de la habitación que les correspondía, no espero hasta llegar a la cama y aventó el cuerpo de la peliazul el cual cayo de lleno en el colchón -con esto mi trabajo queda terminado- se estiro un poco y se dirigió en donde estaba su cama recogió las sabanas y se hecho a dormir- a dormir, no quieren que Akira se levante verdad?-

-Si si ya voy- Eiko arrastro los pies ya que se le hacia aburrido irse a dormir pero Sayumi tenia su punto, si la pelirroja se levantaba quien sabe que pasaría

-Are?, bueno ya que-Fuyupe se fue dando brinquitos hasta la habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta se dirigió a los lideres-lo siento por lo de hoy así que simplemente olviden que nos vieron, ok?-y sin mas cerro la puerta no dejando que le contestaran

En otra parte el tercero llego a su despacho, trago grueso antes de girar el pomulo de la puerta y lo que encontré fue que su papeleo estaba coloreado con el rostro de Naruto y otros estaban pegados a la pared que decían "Nunca dejes tu papeleo donde un niño lo pueda ver", la mandíbula del tercero se fue hasta el piso agacho un poco su mirada para después poder gritar

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-el niño al escuchar aquel grito solo se hecho a reír, esa era la mejor broma que había hecho


	6. Chapter 6

Sarahi99: me alegra que te gusta este fic ´w `aunque ya casi no lo actualizo porque tengo, problemas con los protas y pues creo que me entiendes? XD

Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha: \._./ dare lo mejor en continuarlo XD y los cap son cortos porque la inspiración no me da para mas? XDD

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto

Después de que el tercero se despertara de su shock y empezara a hacer de nuevo su papeleo se quedo pensando en lo que había sucedido en tan solo día

-Esto es bastante extraño no lo crees?- en una de las esquinas de la oficina aparecía uno de los legendarios sannin

-Y que lo digas, me sorprendió bastante encontrarla en ese estado con Orochimaru- Jiraiya se acerco un poco a su maestro cruzándose de brazos-pero es extraño, no importa cuanto lo analice algo no encaja-esta era una de las pocas veces en que el ermitaño se ponía serio

-Lo se, antes de que yo hablara con ellos apareció esa chica y se los llevo -el tercero prendió su pipa y empezó a fumar caminando en dirección a una de las ventanas

-Apenas si pude salvarla….no pensé que Orochimaru se convirtiera en esa clase de monstruo-Jiraiya apretó los dientes al recordar como no pudo evitar que su amigo se envolviera en la oscuridad

-No es tu culpa Jiraiya, nunca pensamos que el se volvería así-el tercero cerro sus ojos recordando como había conocido a sus alumnos, tan prometedores e inocentes que se veían, pero el tiempo siempre cambia al igual que el corazón de las personas-pero mas importante, porque la trajiste a la aldea?-se volteo para encarar a su alumno esperando a que le contestara-no me digas que lo hiciste por uno de tus tantos fetiches-

-CLARO QUE NO!, YO NO CAIGO TAN BAJO-Jiraiya puso uno de sus pies sobre el escritorio-pero dejando de lado esto, todo esta ocurriendo tal cual como lo dijo Rikudo-quito su pie del escritorio cruzándose de brazos

-Las escrituras que nos dejo en el clan Uzumaki, vaya hacia tiempo que las había olvidado-el tercero se sentó de nuevo tras el escritorio sacando unos pergaminos con el símbolo de la aldea uzu en ellos

-Pero estas escrituras dejan de seguir desde que anuncia que estos chicos llegarían, por lo tanto ellos deben saber que es lo que pasara no es así?-el sannin se cruzaba de brazos caminando de un lado a otro como si fuera una fiera enjaulada-pero aun así no deja de ser extraño-

-Es mejor dejarlo por ahora, aun necesitas saber sobre ese grupo de criminales que se mueve en las sombras-el tercero exalo, pensó que los días de paz dudarían mas pero nada es para siempre -

-Y también se encuentra el problemas de los Uchiha y del tratado de paz con los de la nube, viejo tienes mucho trabajo-el sannin hizo unos sellos con sus manos y se esfumo de la habitación

-Me pregunto que es lo que tendrá planeado el maldito de Danzo ante esto-sabia que estaba tramando algo, desde la muerte del cuarto no había dado señales lo cual era bastante peligroso –es mejor estar atento para lo que sea que este planeando- dejo de lado su pipa para poder terminar su papeleo

Por otro lado en lo mas oscuro de la villa se encontraba Danzo con raíz analizando la información obtenida de los protegidos de Hiruzen, solo eran dos pergaminos con información básica, dejo de lado la información y miro fijamente a dos de sus subordinadods

-Así que eso es todo lo que pudieron conseguir sin levantar sospechas-recargo su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo, los experimentos que llevaba a cabo con Orochimaru habían dejado casi paralizado su otro brazo-ellos son innecesarios, por el bien de mis planes deben deshacerse de ellos a mas tardar esta noche, pero eviten a toda costa levantar sospechas-con esto dicho los anbus desaparecieron esperando a que llegara el manto nocturno para poder cumplir su objetivo-

-Esta seguro de esto Danzo-sama, si el tercero lo descubre no podrá hacer su siguiente movimiento -de entre las sombras aparecían los ancianos del consejo los cuales no mostraban señales de enfatizar con aquella orden que había dado-aunque ahora tengamos mas control sobre la aldea que Hiruzen eso no quiere decir que puedas matar a quien se te de la gana-

-No me interesa la opinión de ustedes, ellos son una latente amenaza-Danzo le resto importancia al asunto si Hiruzen llegaba a tener mas aliados el titulo de hokage seria mas difícil de conseguir

-No te apoyaremos en cuanto a este caso, si Hiruzen se termina enterando que tuviste que ver no cuentes con nosotros-sin mas los dos viejos salieron de aquella guarida sin dejar rastro

-No saben la amenaza que representan esos seis, mas esa Uzumaki-se levanto de donde estaba caminando adentrándose en la oscuridad de su guarida

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara la noche y así empezara el plan de Danzo, se adentraron en el hospital evitando cualquier tipo de contacto, habían encontrado la habitación donde se encontraban la mayoría de los objetivos uno de ellos izo una señal para que si compañero abriera la puerta y se adentrara no tardo mucho para que su compañero lo siguiera, ya estando dentro encontraron a cuatro de los seis objetivos

-Objetivos localizados, tu encárgate de los dos de haya- señalo a Eiko y a Sayumi los cuales dormían cerca de la ventana

-Entendido-sacaron unos kunai dispuestos en clavarlos en sus victimas cuando fueron estampados contra la pared, rápidamente se pudieron en posición de ataque y frente a ellos se encontraba una figura algo espeluznante

-No se a que vinieron pero no dejare que hagan lo que se les plazca-esa figura se movía a una gran velocidad evitando ser golpeada por las shuriken que le lanzaban de un gran salto le encesto en el estomago de uno de los anbus una patada que termino destruyendo la pared sorprendiendo a los que se encontraban en el pasillo-hmp quedaste inconsciente muy rápido-

-Maldicion!-el anbu que restaba salió por la ventana pero antes había tomado a uno de los chicos los cuales ya se habían despertado a causa del primer ataque de su salvador

-SAYUMI!-Eiko trato de agarrarlo para que no se lo llevaran pero fue inútil el ninja ya tenia al pelinegro en su poder

La sombra tenia intenciones de perseguir al ninja pero empezó a desvanecerse-con que este es mi limite, lo siento pero lo demás te lo dejo a ti-sin decir mas desapareció, los otros chicos miraron por la ventana esperanzados en encontrar a su compañero el cual afortunadamente aun se encontraba en el territorio del hospital pero siendo amenazado por el ninja

-Vengan si lo quieren-matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, el plan del anbu era atraer a los otros y matarlos en el patio, no pasaron ni 10 minutos y todo salía a la perfección las presas estaban juntas solo faltaba cortarlos pero sintió como era lanzando y por ende dejo ir al rehén-pero que demonios-la parte de su mascara que cubría el ojo derecho había sido destrozada dejándolo ver a una pelirroja que se encontraba en pose de combate

-Akira que estas haciendo?-Fuyupe trato de acercarse pero la pelirroja corrió en dirección al anbu el cual ya estaba listo con un kunai en mano pero no le duro mucho ya que la pelirroja le propino una patada en el estomago

-Nada mal pero no creo que dures mucho-se podía ver que las ropas de la pelirroja se volvían a llenar de sangre pero no parecía importarle, el anbu saco un pergamino del cual aparecieron varios tipos de armas-bien que empiece la diversión- primero fueron shuriken de los cuales la pelirroja esquivo saltando y de las ultimas que le llegaron las agarro y se las regreso cuando cayo al piso sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara-te tardaste taka-el anbu que había caído primero hizo su aparición, al ver que la pelirroja estaba en el piso la empezó a patear su compañero se le unió al poco tiempo

-Dejenla en paz!-Eiko y Zahory corrieron a ayudar a la pelirroja los anbus solo las aventaron restándoles importancia

-Vete despidiendo de este lado-los anbus reían al ver que su victima ya no se defendía, cuando estaban a punto de darle el golpe de gracia uno voz los detuvo

-Espero que tengan una buena explicación para esto- de entre las sombras aparecía Jiraiya junto a Kakashi y Kim

-Maldición, larguémonos de aquí-y los anbus desaparecieron

-Jajajaja resultaron ser bastante cobardes no crees Kakashi- Jiraiya se acerco a la pelirroja viendo que tanto la habían herido

-Eran parte de raíz-Kakashi invoco a uno de sus perros( específicamente a Pakkun XD )-dile lo que sucedió al tercero-

-De acuerdo-Pakkun dio un salto en dirección a la torre Hokge

-"Danzo, con que estos niños son una amenaza para ti"- pensó el enmascarado mientras veía como el sannin llevaba a la pelirroja de vuelta al hospital y los demás chicos lo seguían

Por fin termine este cap -w- pero los problemas que tengo con los protas si están feos ;u; y no se para cuando van a acabar TAT pero bueno ._./ aunque no se solucionen los problemas le daré conti a este fic, bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero que puedan seguir esta historia XD

Dejen review y hasta el próximo cap /=3=/


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha: si se que es muy corto pero las ideas no me dan para mas XD, trato de ponerle mas pero no me agrada como va la idea .-. no se porque y de los personajes ahorita te lo pongo ewé

Nombre: Fuyupe

Cabello: negro con un mechón de color rojo

Estatura: 1.60

Clan: Yukki

Edad: 16 años

Personaje con el que quiere XD: Sasuke Uchicha

Nombre:Sayumi

Cabello:negro y es corto de atrás peinado en punta

Estatura:1.70

Clan:Uchiha

Edad:19 años

Personaje con el que quiere XD: Hinata Hyuuga

Nombre:Eiko

Cabello :negro ._. corto y con las puntas paradas XD

Estatura:1.61

Clan:Uchiha

Edad:18 años

Personaje con el que quiere XD: Naruto Uzumaki

Nombre:Zahory

Cabello: azul ¬w¬

Estatura:1.57

Clan:Inuzuka

Edad:16 años

Personaje con el que quiere XD: Kakashi Hatake (pedófilo D: )

Nombre: Akira

Cabello: pelirrojo largo

Estatura:1.64

Clan:Uzumaki ( posee el rinnegan \-.-\)

Edad:18 años

Personaje con el que quiere XD: Kiba Inuzuka ( XD que tiene me gustan los perritos)

Nombre: Ayano

Cabello: pelirrojo

Estatura:?

Clan:?

Edad:?

Personaje con el que quiere XD:? (.-. solo puse el nombre y el color de su cabello XD bueno creo que algo de misterio es bueno XDDD)

Si tienes otra duda me la puedes decir ^_^/ con gusto te la responderé

Sin mas vayámonos al cap XD

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masas Kishimoto

-Has cambiado el cursor del tiempo-apareció atrás de ella una mujer de la cual no se veia su rostro solo que tenia cabello rojo y vestía un kimono- tienes que pagar el precio por tu insolencia-

-Eso lo se, no es la primera vez que pasa Ayano-se recostó en el suelo extendiendo sus brazos-y bien cual es mi castigo por romper las reglas?-miro a su acompañante esperando a que le contestara

-Debes quedarte en este lugar hasta que la primera batalla de este tiempo se libre-empezó a caminar hacia ningún lugar

-Y que pasara con mi cuerpo?-aun la pelirroja seguía sin moverse aunque ya sabia la respuesta a su pregunta no perdía nada en hacerla

-Caerás en un coma, pero podrás ver lo que sucede en el exterior desde aquí- Ayano empezó a desaparecer dejando solo a su compañera

-Tsk siempre desapareces en la mejor parte pero bueno, solo espero que los otros no hagan nada estúpido hasta que pueda regresar-enfrente de ella apareció una especie de espejo que mostraba el interior del hospital, dejando ver a los que se encontraban cuidándola

EN EL HOSPITAL

-Hemos estabilizado su cuerpo pero aun así su conciencia no vuelve-una de las enfermeras le informaba de la situación al tercero

-Ya veo, puedes retirarte-la enfermera se despidió formalmente y salió de la habitación donde los demás chicos la esperaban

-Por favor díganos como esta-Fuyupe fue la primera en acercarse, se puso enfrente de la enfermera para evitar que esta escapara

-Para serles sincera no lo se, ya la hemos estabilizado pero ella no responde a los estímulos que le damos-la enfermera sintió pesados los hombros tras decir esto

-Ese maldito deforme me las va a pagar-Eiko se tronaba los nudillos dirigiéndose a la salida

-Que crees que estas haciendo?- Sayumi le tomo del brazo deteniéndola-tu que puedes hacer contra el? Serás asesinada y el esfuerzo de Akira por mantenernos con vida seria en vano-Sayunmi sintió como se tensaba el cuerpo de Eiko pero después se relajo, su compañera había entendido que el tenia un buen punto

-Entonces quieres que me quede sin hacer nada después de ver lo que nos hizo? No me jodas maldito nosotros tenemos que hacerle pagar-Eiko aun no estaba en sus cabales, agarro del cuello de la camisa a Sayumi poniéndolo contra la pared pero el la mirada indiferente

-Eiko el tiene razón, nosotros no podemos hacer nada contra del jefe de raíz, nosotros somos demasiado débiles para hacer algo- Zahory poso su mano sobre las de Eiko tratando de que esta soltara al chico

-Eso lo se, pero no es justo porque ella siempre hace este tipo de cosas por nosotros- Eiko soltó a su compañero y se dejo caer limpiándose las lagrimas que empezaban a salir

-Si quieren protegerla yo les puedo ayudar-salía de la habitación el tercero junto con Kakashi

-Que es lo que quiere decir hokage-sama?-Zahory no se movió de su lugar pero no podía apartar la vista del ninja copia el cual se extraño por la atención de la chica

-Conviértanse en shinobis, así podrán protegerse los unos a los otros-el tercero camino dejando a los chicos perplejos por su propuesta-piénsenlo pueden darme la respuesta esta noche-y desapareció en una nube de humo

Los chicos se miraron y bajaron la mirada si tomaban o no esa decisión cambiaria muchas cosas.

-Lo siento pero nos pueden dejar a solas por favor, tenemos cosas en las que pensar-Sayumi se dirigió a Kakashi y a la enfermera los cuales comprendieron y se retiraron

En los subsuelos en la guarida de Danzo

-Idiotas, como se atreven a regresar sin haber cumplido con su misión?-los dos anbus que había mandado a atacar a los forasteros ahora se encontraban atados con distintos tipos de heridas frente a Danzo

-Danzo-sama por favor escúchenos, al parecer uno de ellos tiene experiencia en combate-uno de ellos miro a su jefe pero fue golpeado por otro de sus camaradas que se encontraba oculto en la habitación

-Ustedes son shinobis que yo mismo entrene, si no pueden cumplir esta orden no los necesito-le dio la espalda a los anbus dirigiéndose a un enorme pasillo

-ESPERE POR FAVR DANZO-SAMA ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-pero ya era tarde las cabezas de los anbus habían sido cortadas

-Ahora tendré que lidiar cuentas con Hiruzen por culpa de estas basuras- siguió caminando y se topo con unas escaleras las cuales conducían a la sala de reuniones donde ya se encontraba el tercero, Danzo miro a su antiguo compañero con desprecio disimulado sentándose enfrente de el

-Danzo espero que tengas una explicación para el ataque de tu división en el hospital-apago su pipa poniéndola e la mesa sin dejar de mirar al jefe de raíz

-Fue un descuido mío, al parecer mis hombres veían como una amenaza a los forasteros por eso actuaron por su cuenta y cometieron actos de traición-Danzo miraba fijamente a Hiruzen con la misma intensidad de un depredador a su presa, pero el tercero no se quedaba atrás, lo que decía Danzo era puro palabrería era mas que claro que mentía-pero ellos no resultaron heridos así que raíz se deslinda de responsabilidades-

-Uno de ellos cayo en coma y es obvio que eres responsable por eso e decidido que ellos pueden permanecer en la aldea-el tercero rio para sus adentros al ver la cara de Danzo deformarse por el enojo-y los entrenare como shinobis, claro esta que no los pondré a tu cargo porque puede mas "malentendidos" de parte de tus anbu-con una sonrisa el tercero se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a una puerta donde le esperaban sus guardaespaldas-sin mas me retiro Danzo espero que pases una buena noche-el junto con los anbus desaparecieron del lugar

-MALDITO HIRUZEN!, no puedo esperar el día en el que te mate y destruya tu querida voluntad de fuego-se levanto furioso regresando de nuevo a su base donde lo esperaban sus subordinados- escúchenme bien busquen toda la información que puedan de los forasteros si uno de ellos se da cuenta que son nuestro objetivo no duden en aniquilarlos no podemos dejar que sospechosos vengan a invadir nuestra aldea-

-SI DANZO-SAMA-todos afirmaron la misión que les habían dado, todo es por el bien de la aldea, si Danzo se los ordenaba no dudarían en hacerlo es por eso que raíz existe por el bien de Danzo-sama

De vuelta en el hospital

-Y bien que piensan hacer?-Eiko estaba al lado de la ventana mirando como era la aldea, en la cual siempre soñaba estar

-Nosotros no podemos sobrevivir en este mundo, tan solo en un día dos de los nuestros ya están malheridos-Zahory estaba sentada en el piso jugando con su cabello pensando que era lo mejor para todos

-Convertirse o no en un arma, ese es el dilema-Fuyupe se recargaba en la pared con los ojos cerrados cruzando los brazos- es bastante molesto-

-Opino lo mismo pero si no aceptamos la propuesta del tercero no podremos evitar el secuestro de Hinata y mucho menos la masacre de los Uchiha- Sayumi se encontraba en medio de sus compañeras con sus manos sobre su nuca –piénsenlo un poco, si no nos hacemos fuertes no podremos ayudarles con la guerra contra Madara- sonrió un poco al ver que las demás lo miraban dándole la razón-si no hay nada mas que decir , quien vota en aceptar la propuesta del tercero-el levanto su mano, aunque las demás dudaron levantaron su mano

-En fin si no se puede hacer de otra, aparte quiero ver que tanto puedo hacer con estos ojos-Eiko señalaba uno de sus ojos llena de confianza si entrenaba lo suficiente podría ayudar bastante al güerito obsesionado con el ramen

-Si si lo que digas Eiko, es mejor ir a ver al tercero no quiero hacerlo esperar-Eiko medio ignoraba al pelinegro el cual solo hizo un puchero

-Pero….quien se quedara con Azaka y Akira- Zahory miraba por el pasillo preocupada de que volvieran a aparecer los hombres de Danzo

-De eso no se preocupen- aparecía de la nada Mikoto y Hana las cuales les sonrieron al ver que los chicos estaban sorpendidos

-Porque están aquí?, a pasado algo?-Fuyupe se les acerco pero dejando una distancia razonable por cualquier cosa que pasara

-Supimos lo que paso por eso decidimos venir a echarles una mano-Hana se paro enfrente de ellos inclinándose un poco en señal de saludo-espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante-al ver esto los presentes incluyendo a Mikoto la imitaron para después erguirse de nuevo

-Bueno viendo que ustedes están aquí creo que podemos estar tranquilos no lo creen chicos?-Fuyupe salió corriendo por el pasillo sin esperar la respuesta de sus compañeros-POR CIERTO EL QUE LLEGUE PRIMERO PODRA HACERLE UNA BROMA A KIM-

-QUEEE ESO NI LO SUEÑES ENGENDRO DEL MAL-Zahory salió como rayo para alcanzar a la pelinegra la vida de su compañero estaba en peligro

-Nah yo paso me iré a mi propio ritmo no quiero llegar cuando Zahory le de su merecido a Fuyupe- Eiko empezó a caminar despacio junto con Sayumi el cual también se tomaba su tiempo

-Que chicos tan raros no crees Hana?- Mikoto se dirigió a su antigua amiga la cual miraba por la ventana

-En cierto modo me recuerda a como nosotros éramos- el viento empezó a mecer sus largos cabellos despeinándolos ligeramente – nosotros podremos regresar a esos días Mikoto?-no esperaba una respuesta era claro que su amistad había muerto junto con Kushina y Minato en aquel fatídico día

-Es mejor que cuidemos de ellas, por eso estamos aquí -sin mas empezó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Azaka dejando sola a su acompañante

-Es mejor que sea así-Hana se aparto de la ventana acomodándose el cabello empezando a caminar en dirección a la habitación de la pelirroja

Cerca de la Torre Hokage se escuchaban gritos y risas, el tercero dejo aun lado su pipa y miro por la ventana viendo como sus huéspedes se acercaban a la entrada

-No les tomo mucho tomar una decisión- Jiraiya se encontraba cruzado de brazos recargado en la pared mirando lo mismo que el tercero-crees que hayan tomado la decisión correcta?-

-Sin importar cual sea su respuesta esta aldea les dará la bienvenida-se giro en dirección a la puerta la cual se abrió estrepitosamente dejado ver a Fuyupe y Zahory

-Por fin llegamos, no puedo creer que el hospital este tan lejos estoy que me muero-Fuyupe se sentó en el piso seguida de Zahory-por favor no volvamos a hacerlo –le extendió su mano en señal de rendición el cual su compañera acepto

-Ustedes si que corren rápido, en verdad que no miden la magnitud de sus tonterías-Sayumi estaba atrás de ellas mirándolos como si fuese un padre regañando a sus hijos

-Oye no te quieras ver cool quieres Sayumi que note queda para nada-Fuyupe le saco la lengua

-Ya ya ustedes dos compórtense que no ven que estamos en el despacho del tercero?-Eiko empujo a Sayumi causando que este cayera directo en el piso ya que las otras se habían quitado

-Me las van a pagar ustedes algún día-les decía el pelinegro desde el piso

-Cállate o le diré a ojos de perla lo que sientes-Fuyupe lo pateo para desatorarlo, ya que Sayumi se había recuperado miro fijamente a las chicas

-Me las van a pagar, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio-las apunto amenazadoramente lo cual hizo reír al tercero

-Y bien cual es su decisión-el tercero los veía cálidamente como si le estuviera hablando a su propia familia

-Tercero hemos decidido en convertirnos en shinobis, no para nuestro bien si no para proteger lo que es importante para nosotros-los cuatro le miraron con confianza rebosantes de energía y determinación, ante esto el tercero sonrió y oculto parte de su rostro tras su sombrero

-Entonces bienvenidos a Konohagakure-les alzo el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación, las cosas cambiarían drásticamente por la llegada de estos viajeros

Fiuu -_- por fin lo termine, espero que les guste .-. trate de hacerlo lo mas largo que pude XD pero no se pudo ewé

Dejen rewiev y hasta el próximo capitulo /=3=/


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha: Si se que e terdado pero e estado lleno de exámenes .-. asi que no puedo hacer mucho que digamos y agradesco que lo leas TwT/ pensé que no les agradaba (hasta pensé en quitarlo ._.U) pues este tratare de hacerlo largo pero quien sabe si pueda XD

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto

-Bien empezaran su entrenamiento ninja a partir de mañana a primera hora-el tercero dejo aun lado su pipa esperando que los jóvenes gritaran de la felicidad pero eso no sucedió

-Emm tercero no es por nada pero….-Eiko se rascaba un poco la mejilla y miraba a apenada al hokage

-Donde nos quedaremos a dormir?, ni piense que estaremos en la intemperie porque si es así nunca saldremos del hospital-Fuyupe se cruzo de brazos recargándose en la pared mirando indiferente la oficina

-Oye que tal si nos podemos quedar en la casa de alguien que pueda protegernos , pues es posible que nos vuelvan a atacar y eso no seria para nada lindo-Sayumi rodaba por el piso extendiendo sus brazos que lo hacían parecer como un pez recién salido del agua- no me quiero morir por algo como eso-

-Puede que me arrepienta de decir esto pero estoy de acuerdo con el-Zahory señalo con el pulgar a su compañero mientras lo pateaba de un lado para otro- ya como Azaka y Akira tienen a Mikoto y a Hana no nos preocupamos pero nosotros somos como gallinas en el matadero –

-Puede que tengan razón, pero dudo mucho que los acepten pero hare lo que pueda en ayudarles en ese aspecto-el tercero de un cajón saco unos papeles de los cuales se veían los símbolos de varios clanes de los cuales se podían divisar el Uchiha y el Hyuga-pueden escoger donde quieren quedarse, pero háganlo con cuidado-el hokage se recostó en su silla viendo como sus acompañantes se acercaban y miraban los papeles enfrente de ellos des de ellos divisaron el abanico y se abalanzaron para poder tomarlo

-ES MIO SUELTALO, NO DEJARE QUE TE QUEDES CON TU EMO VENGADOR-Sayumi jalaba de un extremo el emblema mientras que del otro era Fuyupe

-A MI NO ME JODAS, TU BIEN QUE TE QUIERES IR CON SENOS DE VACA-Fuyupe trataba de patearlo pero Sayumi se defendía al moverse de un lado para otro

-PREFIERO MIL VECES A MI OJOS DE LUNA QUE A UN EMO SEDIENTO DE VENGANZA Y PODER EL CUAL FUE PROFANADO POR PEDORICHIMARU- el tercero al escuchar esto todos los colores de su cara se perdieron al imaginarse como su discípulo pudo haberse ganado ese apodo

-Ustedes dos tranquilícese-Eiko tomo las cabezas de sus compañeros y las estampo en el escritorio haciendo que los demás papeles salieran dispersados por el piso

-Yo tomo este- Zahory agarro uno donde se ponía ver la foto de Kakashi

-Si ese es el caso yo me voy por el güerito que vi en la tarde, ese niño necesita que alguien lo eduque-Eiko no le intereso tomar uno de los papeles de los clanes ya que se había propuesto estarse con su autoproclamado novio

-Pedofila-Fuyupe aun estando en el escritorio pudo ver que Eiko le deseaba la muerte con la mirada

-Ok si ese es el caso yo me quedo con los Hyuga- Sayumi agarro el papel donde se encontraba el símbolo de los ojos de perla-aunque no creo que me vayan a defender si es que me llegan a atacar-

-Yo me quedo con los Uchihas, quizás algo divertido pueda hacer por ahí y ni se les ocurra decirme pedófila-Fuyupe se quedo con el emblema Uchiha sacándole la lengua a Sayumi en señal de victoria

-Entonces esta decidido, dentro de poco vendrán los representantes de los clanes y se los llevaran a sus respectivos lugares a excepción a la que escogió al joven Naruto, no estoy en contra de que cuides de el pero ahora eres la mas vulnerable de todos por eso Iruka estará con ustedes dos-

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro que era tenuemente iluminado por unas cuantas velas se encontraba uno de los sannin junto a un hombre que se cubria con una capa con nubes rojas

-Kukuku el experimento a sido un éxito-Orochimaru se paso en frente de un enorme tuvo en el cual se ponía ver a un joven del cual le faltaban varias partes de su cuerpo

-Orochimaru , las células del espécimen 0 se están regenerando pero no al ritmo que esperábamos-el anbu dejo aun lado los resultados de las pruebas y miro al tubo frente a el- si queremos obtener mejores resultados deberíamos obtener mas material como el de hace poco-

-Lo se pero es imposible por ahora, la muestra maestra se encuentra ahora en Konohagakure,-el pedófilo se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta-por ahora debo dejar en paz esa aldea-empezó a desaparecer dejando solo a su acompañante

-Y bien?, crees que deberíamos deshacernos de el?-atrás del hombre de la capucha negra apareció otro con el pelo largo con una mascara naranja cruzado de brazos

-No, aun lo necesitamos, sus investigaciones servirán en el futuro, sin embargo solo una persona tiene que saber de esto-de la nada se puso enfrente del encapuchado absorbiéndolo junto con el llevándolo a un espacio diferente

-Ju pensé que era de los tuyos Madara-el encapuchado se dispuso a atacar con un katon pero el enmascarado fácilmente lo esquivo

-Deberías callarte de una vez basura- en el único agujero se podía ver claramente un sharingan y el encapuchado empezando a quemarse en llamas negras, el enmascarado fue absorbido de nuevo saliendo de ese espacio

-No tenias que matarlo, su poder era necesario- del techo aparecía Zetsu con una sonrisa-**déjalo podemos conseguir un montón de esos tipos- **se dejo caer enfrente del enmascarado arrastrándose de un lado a otro

-Hmp, es mejor irnos no queremos alterar e sueño del espécimen-y una vez mas los intrusos fueron absorbidos llevándolos lejos del lugar, sin haberse dado cuenta que los habían estado escuchando

-"Mierda, como diantres termine estando en este tuvo?, y pensar que voy a tener que esperar hasta que este cuerpo este completo de nuevo, tsk que molesto"-el que hablada era el chico que era el nuevo juguete de pruebas de Orochimaru-" Akira me pregunto si estarás bien"-dejo ir su conciencia recordando a la pelirroja

De regreso a la aldea en el despacho del hokage se encontraban los cuatro jóvenes los cuales no tenían color en sus caras y junto a ellos se encontraban Hiashi, Fukaku , Kakashi e Iruka, los dos primeros con miradas aterradoras e imponentes cruzados de brazos en frente de tercero

-Me niego en aceptarlo, en mi clan no aceptamos a cualquiera ya que tenemos que proteger nuestro linaje- Hiashi trataba de que el hogake reconsiderara su decisión de mandar a Sayumi con ellos

-Hiashi, como líder de tu clan entiendo tus angustias pero no puedo hacer nada la decisión ya a sido tomada y es irrefutable-paso su mirada a Fukaku- lo mismo va para ti, estos niños son comunes y corrientes no poseen conocimientos en artes ninjas o de cualquier tipo así que no se tienen que preocupar por trivialidades-poso su mirada en los jóvenes los cuales se sorprendieron

-Pero aun así no puedo aceptarlo-Hiashi se disponía a irse del despacho pero la voz de Hiruzen lo detuvo

-Ellos vienes de Uzushiagakure-agarro su pipa prendiéndola empezando a fumar-porque crees que fueron los disturbios en el hospital de hace unos momentos- Hiruzen veia como los cuatro adultos se sorprendían al saber de donde supuestamente provenían los chicos, al ver que los lideres no se lo creían saco algo de un cajón y se los mostro-si esta no es prueba suficiente accederé a sus demandas-de la mano del tercero se podía ver una banda con el símbolo del remolino dejando sin habla a los presentes –Kakashi tu estuviste en el hospital cuando paso el incidente no es asi?-

-Si hokage-sama, por lo que veo ellos serán blancos contantes de las mismas personas-bajo su mirada mirando detenidamente la banda que aun se encontraba en la mano del tercero

-Por eso protéjanlos, no hay uno doble intención en este pedido, tómenlo como una misión si lo desean pero estos chicos tienen que estar a salvo sin importar el costo-el tercero saco un poco de humo de su boca mirando por la ventana las pequeñas luces provenientes de la aldea

-Acepto la misión- Fukaku fue el primero en hablar dándose la vuelta sin mirar la expresión del tercero-mas te vale que no hagas nada estúpido o te matare-sin quitar su semblante serio se dirigio a la salida abriendo la puerta-que esperas?, es mejor que te des prisa-Fuyupe al escuchar esto sonrió y corrió para quedar a la par del Uchiha

-Ok si no hay nada mas yo me voy-Kakashi agarro a Zahory y la puso sobre su hombro haciéndola parecer un costal de papas-agárrate fuerte- abrió la ventana y empezó a saltar de casa en casa

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Zahory grito lo mas que pudo al enfrentar su fobia por las alturas sin darse cuenta en que posición estaba con el copy ninja

-Suertuda!-Eiko estaba cruzada de brazos con un puchero al ver como le estaba hiendo a su compañera

-Bueno Hokage-sama yo también me retiro-Iruka se despidió cordialmente y le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas a Eiko en la cabeza-te llevare al departamento de Naruto, te lo dejo a tu cuidado-y sin mas los dos salieron de aquel lugar

-Bien el único que falta aquí eres tu Hiashi, le darás tu apoyo a este chico o lo dejaras morir?- Hiruzen miro fijamente los ojos de Hiashi los cuales estaban llenos de cólera y frustración, sus manos que estaban en puño desde hace rato ahora perdían color por la fuerza que tenían

-Este …..si el señor Hiashi no me desea en su clan a mi no me importa dormir en la intemperie-Sayumi estaba temblando al sentir la mirada penetrante de los presentes-jeje mejor me cayo-se fue a la esquina donde se puso en posición fetal haciendo garabatos en el piso-nadie me quiere todos me odia por ser tan feo como un gusanito, me quitan la cabeza me sacan lo de adentro uy que feo gusanito-tanto como el tercero y Hiashi se revolcaban de la risa al escuchar al chico pero el Hyuga sabia ocultarlo bien ya que no había cambiado su cara de póker, ya medio recuperado se dispuso a salir

-Si no te apresuras te dejare atrás- Sayumi salto sonriente poniéndose atrás del Hyuga en cual reía internamente y al igual que los otros también se retiraron de la torre hokage

-JAJAJAJAJA no me había reído tanto desde hace mucho JAJAJAJA ahora los días serán bastante divertidos JAJAJA-de una esquina salía Jiraiya muerto de la risa limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que salían

-Callate mi tonto aprendiz-el tercero lo golpeo en la cabeza con su pipa dejando caer un poco de la ceniza en la cabellera del sannin

-Oye no te enojes, le quitas el encanto a este hermoso cuerpo-Jiraiya empezó a hacer poses ridículas que según el eran provocativas para las mujeres- pero no podre ver el progreso de esos niños, mi misión aun no a terminado- Jirauya miro melancólicamente una foto del yondaime que llevaba consigo

-No te preocupes por ello, los veras lo mas pronto de lo que crees- Hiruzen puso su mano en el hombro de su alumno en señal de que no tenia que preocuparse por nada

-Nos veremos después viejo-el sannin salió por la ventana esquivando las shuriken que le lanzaba su maestro

-TENME MAS RESPETO QUE SOY TU MAESTRO MALDICION-el tercero tenia cara de demonio al ver como su alumno saltaba de techo en techo con una sonora carcajada

-Hokage-sama- de entre las sombras aparecía un anbu con una mascara de buey

-Shirotani que es lo que tienes-Hiruzen regreso a su asiento ordenando unos papeles que se habían dispersado gracias al sannin

-Eh descubierto lo que tiene planeado Danzo-

-Dame un informe detallado de la situación-el anbu le empezó a explicar que Danzo los tenia en la mira y que los asesinaría si los veía como una amenaza para sus ambiciones-ya veo, el no pierde el tiempo, diles a las unidade que cuiden a los seis chicos de uzu, si ven algo sospechoso de parte de raíz no duden en tomar la iniciativa-el anbu al escuchar esto dio una afirmación para después desaparecer-veamos como reaccionaras ante esto Danzo-Hiruzen miro las pilas de papeles que tenia que revisar, las ignoro y salió del despacho-es mejor hacer el papeleo en la mañana jajaja-

.-. ok esto si que es largo para mi XD lo siento si no se puede mas pero si me a costado trabajo XD (en si lo iba a cortar a la mitad)

Dejen review y hasta el próximo cap /=3=/


End file.
